


sledding

by jamari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Advent Calendar, Aged-Up Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, hugo and emma agreste, marinette being v insecure, still no beta lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamari/pseuds/jamari
Summary: marinette and adrien take their children sledding. he doesn't hesitate to remind her of how great of a mother she is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste/Hugo Agreste/Louis Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar





	sledding

**Author's Note:**

> myyy advent fic is hereeeeeeeeeeeeeee. prepare for some adrienette fluff and parenting stuff
> 
> thank you so much to [being_happy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_happy/pseuds/being_happy%22)! for helping out and providing me a bit of ideas, even though i didn't use them completely. <3 lots of love
> 
> enjoy!!

“Here, honey,” Adrien said softly, handing his daughter a circular, scarlet-colored sled. The weather was perfect for sledding, and she’d practically been begging to ride down the hill all week. 

Emma accepted the sled happily, her mouth was wide open in adorable excitement. She ran her fingers over the top of the sled, adoring the small details drawn on the surface, that blended perfectly with the lovely color she picked out herself. She was enthusiastic as ever to try it out, and waddled towards the door as soon as she held the sled.

“Woah Woah, slow down there.” Adrien scolded playfully, walking over to his daughter and kneeling to her level. His eyes ran up and down his daughter to examine her, and he chuckled a little before clearing his throat and speaking.

“I think you’re forgetting something.” Adrien laughed, a comforting smile written on his face. His daughter glared back at him, her big, blue, and beautiful eyes filled with an ocean of confusion. 

Deciding to copy her father, she looked down at herself and opened her lips with a tiny gasp as she noticed her issue.

“You can’t go outside without a coat, silly.” Adrien exclaimed, beaming as he saw the adorable look on his daughter’s face.

“Oh.” The child said simply.

“Let’s get you bundled up, sweetheart.” He said gently to her. With a small pout, Emma dropped her beloved sled to the ground. Her cheeks puffed out as her father took her hand and led her to her room.

Adrien walked into the room and flicked on the magenta lamp, it’s illumination filling the slightly dim room.

He proceeded to walk over towards the closet next to the girl’s bed, and she huffed as he pulled out mittens, a hat, and a large baby blue coat, setting them on her bed carefully.  
“Get dressed, love.” He said with a smile as he left the room. She sighed, but obeyed as she changed into her cozy wear.

Adrien smiled as he walked into his wife’s room, pleased to see Marinette standing at the mirror, examining herself closely.

“Hellooooo, My Lady.” He said flirtatiously into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She blushed but sank into his warm touch.

“Are you okay? He asked. A look of awe spread on the woman’s face, slightly surprised at the random question, but her heart still warmed from his concern.

“Yeah, I'm just….a bit nervous..?” She said awkwardly, using her arms to hug herself.

“Nervous? About what?” Adrien questioned supportively. 

“I just don't want anyone to get hurt.” She admitted.

Marinette knew her children more than anyone else. And despite her being a great and loving mother, their children were always chaotic, and got hurt doing all sorts of crazy stuff. So when she’d finally agreed to let them try sledding, she tossed and turned all night.

Adrien noticed that.

“Hey.” The blonde started, taking his wife’s chin in his hand, grinning happily at her. She looked up at him hesitantly. 

“We’re going to be watching them the whole time, it will be fine. You’re a great mother, and are very capable of protecting them. Don’t worry about it, hon.” He told her, love and comfort written all over his words.

Marinette beamed. 10 years with him, and he still knew the exact thing to say at the right time. How’d she get so lucky with him? 

She softly wrapped her arms around his neck, engulfing him in a warm hug. He didn’t hesitate to accept the embrace and wrapped his strong arms around her torso, his heart beating fast as ever to have her around.

They stood in that loving position for a while until the bathroom door swung open, for the adults to see the two adorable, bundled up, and excited faces of their children. 

“Ready to go?”

-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

The snow wasn’t extremely heavy this afternoon, and it fell lightly from the cloudy sky, covering the ground like a silky blanket.

The family had been walking for 10 minutes, and finally found a suitable, safe, yet exciting hill, perfect for sledding. 

Before Marinette could even look down at the slope once more, the two children were already happily placing their sleds down before them, climbing onto them with enthusiasm. Luckily, Adrien could stop them in time.

“Woah Woah you two, be careful.” He reminded them. The blonde picked up the two miniature sleds and pulled them farther back from the slope of the hill, to prevent them from falling flat on their face and rolling down the hill.

Marinette just hovered over her husband and examined them, trying her best not to make it obvious that she was worried.

He continued and made a few adjustments to their coats and hats, tightening them so that they continued to protect the children safely.

At last, and to the kid’s pleasure, he finished his safety check, and stepped a little back, allowing them to place themselves onto the sleds and prepare for a ride down.

“Go on now.” Adrien encouraged sweetly.

Marinette’s blue eyes watched like a hawk as Emma scooted closer and closer to the edge. Adrien noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping that would soothe her nerves, at least for the time being.

Before anything could happen next, Emma dashed down the hill, smiling and laughing as she held onto her sled as she glided down.

A few seconds later, she reached the bottom, and happy squeals could be heard from her position on the powdery snow. 

Marinette sighed in relief to hear her happiness, and sat down in her portable chair, finally feeling able to breathe. Adrien followed, sitting next to her in his. He appeared to be satisfied with how Emma was doing so far, so he peacefully set his eyes on his other child.

Hugo remained at the top, a shocked and hesitant look prominent on his face. He was sat upon his sled, ready to take off, but held himself back as he continued to look down at the hill.

Both parents noticed it.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Marinette asked his son with her concerned administrator face, leaning forward to listen to her son’s soft and innocent voice.

“I’m scared, mummy.” He said shyly, fiddling with his gloved hands. Marinette frowned and stood up to walk towards him, kneeling at his level.

“You’ll be fine. Emma did it, and she’s perfectly okay. I promise nothing will happen, okay?” Marinette said comfortingly, sticking out her pinky to him.

Hugo smiled and raised his pinky, interlocking it with his mother proudly.  
Pulling his petite fingers away carefully, he shifted his body to face the front of the hill again. 

“You got this, big boy.” Marinette said from behind him.

He has complete trust in his mother, and she wouldn’t break a promise between them, ever. So he gulped, scooting even closer to the edge of the powdery slope.

“3” Adrien counted from behind, cheering his son on happily.

“2” 

“1”

As soon as the blonde finished his counting, Hugo pushed himself down the slope, gliding down the hill happily. In a matter of seconds, he was covered in snow and laughing joyfully, pure happiness escaping from his lips.

Proudly, Adrien and Marinette cheered from behind him, clapping their hands to applaud the brave boy.

Relaxing in her seat, Marinette watched happily as their children played together, riding up and down the hill joyfully.

“You’re a great mom, you know?” Adrien complimented sweetly, before sipping the water in his bottle.

The woman blushed and looked down at her lap shyly, honored by such a sentiment, even though it was the one he told her every day. 

“And why would you say that?” She asked almost under her breath, her expression fading slowly into an insecure look. The one Adrien loathes.

“I could tell you all my reasons, but we’d probably be here all night.” He winked cheekily, smirking at her with confidence.

She responded by rolling her eyes playfully, even though she was dead serious. What did he see in her as a mother?

“Adrien.” Marinette whined, crossing her arms like a child.

“Okay okay, what makes you a good mom.”

Marinette glared at him right in the eye.

“You….you’re always considerate. You always put their safety first, and would just about do everything for them. Their happy personalities, and healthy faces, are all because of you. You made them this way, and they adore you just as much as I do. You guard them with your life, and never fail to support them.”

Marinette barely gasped, her face flushed by his kind words. Did he see all that beauty in her heart?

“You mean that?” She whispered.

Adrien stood up from his chair and made his way towards her, a genuine expression of compassion and love spread across his beautiful face. He leaned down to her, indicating a kiss.

“With your permission, My Lady?” 

She giggled, nodding as she stood up on her tiptoes, softly pressing her lips against his. 

They shared that moment for a few seconds, before Adrien pulled away gently.

“That’s how much I love you, and your parenting skills.” He hinted at the kiss between them.

Marinette was in too much awe to say anything else, so she just leaned in again, kissing her husband with passion and care, like he was the only person that mattered.

The sunset fell behind them, the horizon a dreamy mix of orange and yellow colors, the sun illuminating it’s light down upon them.

“Ew, mommy and daddy are kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in reading, writing, drawing, cosplay, and everything in between, please join the [miraculous fanworks discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! we love new members!! 
> 
> and happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
